Ice Climbers (SSBR)
This article is about Ice Climbers' appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Ice Climbers. The Ice Climbers (アイス クライマー, Ice Climber) are the pair of playable protagonists from the game Ice Climber, released in the pre-''Super Mario Bros.'' era of NES games. The pair consists of Popo (the blue one) and Nana (the pink one). Although Popo and Nana fight as a duo, only one is directly controlled by the player. The other is computer-controlled, in a manner mimicking the player. Attributes The Ice Climbers have an extensive and intricate grab game that can completely shut down opponents once it begins, much like in Brawl. The duo also have two decent projectiles, and they are armed with a relatively powerful meteor smash as well as large disjointed up aerials. However, if the partner is KO'd, the leader cannot use special moves correctly and is somewhat helpless during recovery; a lone Ice Climber also has drastically lowered damage output and KO potential, especially due to its inability to perform a meteor smash, and is considerably more open to chain grabs and combos. Regardless, the Ice Climbers still have very strong matchups, and very strong tournament results. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - A horizontal swipe followed by an upward swing. *'Dash attack' - Leaps forward and swings their hammers in front of themselves. *'Forward tilt' - A similar swinging motion in front to their neutral attack, only having slightly more power and knockback. *'Up tilt '- Twirl their hammers over their heads, creating a lingering hitbox that deals multiple hits. *'Down tilt '- Sweep their hammers on the ground in front of them. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Lifts their hammers over their heads, then smash straight down. Deals good knockback if both Ice Climbers hammers connect. *'Up smash' - Swings their hammers in an rapid arc over their heads. *'Down smash' - Swirls their hammers below them in a 360° style. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Spin in a circle with their hammers outstretched. Good for aerial spacing. *'Forward aerial' - Holds their hammers up and bring them down in a similar fashion to their forward smash. *'Back aerial '- Turn around and swing their hammers in a similar fashion to their forward tilt. *'Up aerial '- Thrust their hammers above themselves like their up tilt, but with only one hitbox per Ice Climber. *'Down aerial' - Hold their hammers below themselves and fall downwards. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Hits opponent forward with their hammers. *'Back throw' - Throws opponent behind. *'Up throw' - Throw opponent upwards then hits them with hammer. *'Down throw' - Spins and then throws the opponent to the ground. *'Aerial Grab' - Hits opponent multiple times with their hammers as they fall. Cause an icy blast upon falling. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Ice Shot': The climbers fire blocks of ice that travel along the ground, bouncing off walls. If both climbers are present, two blocks will be fired. If used in mid-air, the Ice Shots fall fast until they hit the ground, and they travel very fast down slopes. **'Custom 1 - Ice Bounce': The climbers fire blocks of ice that bounce on the ground instead of traveling along the ground. **'Custom 2 - Trice Shot': Shoots three small icy projectiles forward that cause rack-up damage. *'Side special - Squall Hammer': Both Ice Climbers spin around together while moving along the ground, consisting of many hits. **'Custom 1 - Flash Hammer': Both Ice Climbers spin around as well but with higher speed and being more mobile. **'Custom 2 - Freezy Hammer': Both Ice Climbers spin with icy effects, possibly freezing enemies trapped inside of their spin. They can't move forward with this custom ability. *'Up special - Belay': The leading Ice Climber throws the following Ice Climber in the air with a rope. The following Ice Climber then pulls the leader upwards. If there is a nearby edge, the following Climber will target it, leading to a safe recovery for both Ice Climbers. **'Custom 1 - Lethal Belay': The same as Belay but with less range and causing damage. **'Custom 2 - Magnet Belay': The leading Ice Climber will automatically target a nearby edge, tying the rope around it and allowing both Ice Climbers to recover safely. Causes no damage. *'Down special - Blizzard': Each Ice Climber blows icy wind , damaging their opponent. When the move is used on the ground, the partner will shoot in the direction opposide of the leader. **'Custom 1 - Cool Shield': Each Ice Climber creates a wall of ice at each side, reflecting most attacks and negating fire attacks. **'Custom 2 - Blizzard Pillar': Each Ice Climber blows an icy wind that goes straight in a line and reaching a longer distance. Both Ice Climbers blow it in only one direction though, rather than attacking at different directions. *'Riot Move - Frozen Burst': The Ice Climbers fire multiple ice shards at their victim, dealing continuous damage. The move ends with an icy burst, sending them flying if not KO'ing them. *'Final Smash - Iceberg': The Ice Climbers summon a huge Iceberg into the middle of the field. Touching the iceberg results in freeze damage, and possibly becoming frozen. Being frozen when pushed off the edge can lead to a fatal death, as the frozen player falls with full speed. Taunts *They set down their hammers and jump up and down. In the Ice Climber NES game, this is the victory celebration of the Ice Climbers during the results screen (albeit without the flag). They also do the same when they reach the mountain top in SSE. *They will point their hammers diagonally upward shout "Yup!", as wind blows behind them (same as in Melee, only with different sound effects). *They dance in a circle. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': The Condor flies in with them hanging off its feet, then they jump off. *'2nd Entrance': Both land on the stage on top of a small iceberg. It breaks and both jump on the stage. Winning A cover of the music that played when reaching Condor in bonus levels from Ice Climber plays while they do one of the following animations: *Both nod and high five one another. *Both jump up and down (their victory pose from Ice Climber). *Nana hides behind Popo, only showing her face as Popo shifts from left to right. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Purple': Original clothes. *'Red': Makes Nana resemble the red Ice Climber on the boxart for Ice Climber. *'Blue': N/A. *'Black': N/A. *'Green': N/A. *'White': Both wear the white climbing sweaters, blue gloves for Popo and pink gloves for Nana. *'Dark Blue': A dark palette. This is the only alternate palette that changes the color of their hammers as well as their skin and hair color. Alternate Costumes *'Polar Bear Ice Climbers': The Ice Climbers wear costumes based on the Polar Bear enemy from Ice Climber. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Ice Climber (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters